bravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Kirkman
Chris Kirkman is the main protagonist in the series Bravest WarriorsBravest Warriors. He has the most leadership qualities, but his crush on Beth often distracts him. Personality Chris is a natural leader and an idealist with strong morals. He's got a big romantic hurricane of feelings on the inside, and believes in fate and soulmates. Despite his impressive leadership skills, Chris tends to become awkward and unsure of himself when it comes down to talking about his feelings for Beth (which he frequently denies). Appearance Chris has blonde hair and a light skin complexion. When dressing casually, he wears a cerulean vest over a blue and black t-shirt with a blue jewel in the middle. He also wears dark grey tights, blue shoes, and large blue gloves. Weapons 'Bee (With Outstanding Leadership Skills)' The signature weapon of Chris. A weaponized sidekick in the form of a light green bumblebee.' '''The bee has the ability to morph into a powerful sword with a honey-comb hilt.' ''' Relationships Beth Chris is in love with Beth, but she currently only sees him as a close friend and is oblivious to his affection. Chris doesn't want to jepordize the friendship he has with Beth by displaying his affection for her since they grew up together Wallow Chris and Wallow are friends, but Wallow doesn't like being bossed around by him. Especially because he sees Chris as the "big emotional sister he never had." Wallow doesn't fuss about the possible romantic relationship between Beth and Chris, but he is pretty amused by it. Danny Danny enjoys teasing Chris about his crush on Beth, but is still cool with it. Trivia *His creator is Pendleton Ward. *Chris's almost never removes his over-sized gloves. *Chris has the same teeth and blonde hair just like Finn from Adventure Time. *His last name Kirkman was maybe based on James T. Kirk from Star Trek. Gallery Old Chris.jpg Chris in space suit helmet lights on.png 7375026020_669845d436_k.jpg|Chris on his wizard robe 6956352555 ec4eaec309 b.jpg descarga (1).jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0003.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0005.jpg time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0001.jpg You must die.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0008.jpg Mr. and Mrs. Kirkman (Chris' parents).png|Chris' parents time_slime_bravest_warriors_ep_1_season_1_youtube_0011.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0004.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 1 Season 1 - Time Slime_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 001 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors theme song 003 0003.jpg Bravest Warriors theme_song 001_0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0013.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0005.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007 0015.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0001.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 3 Season 1 - Butter Lettuce 007_0009.jpg|Oh, my god! To see more go to: Chris/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters